<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>frozen nose, frozen toes by Nebbles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974915">frozen nose, frozen toes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebbles/pseuds/Nebbles'>Nebbles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Felix rarepair week 2021 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:08:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebbles/pseuds/Nebbles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix looks over to her with a smile, resting his chin in the palm of his hand. “And what do you want to do, Armande?”</p><p>“Hmmm…” She swings her legs back and forth under the table. “I wanna build a snowman! A tall one! The biggest one in all of Fódlan!”</p><p>“Isn’t that quite the wish?” Ferdinand’s enthusiasm rivals her own. “A big snowman! I believe we have nothing else to do but obey her command.”</p><p> </p><p>---------</p><p>The snows of Fraldarius may be common, but they never cease to bring wonder to Felix's family, especially in regards to his husband and their little daughter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ferdinand von Aegir/Felix Hugo Fraldarius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Felix rarepair week 2021 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Felix Rarepair Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>frozen nose, frozen toes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Day 2 of Felix rarepair week, Snow+Family! Nothing warms the soul like Felix and Ferdinand being wonderful fathers and enjoying a day of bliss.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Are either of you going to eat breakfast?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ferdinand is the first to look over with a small pout, setting his cup of tea on the ground. “Surely you will not penalize your family for admiring the snow, dearest! Not when it is beautiful to look at!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ferdinand, I grew up in Faerghus. I’m used to it.” Felix says this, yet he’s trying to fight back a smile. “It seems to catch you by surprise every time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s the first snow of the season, which tends to be the most special one of them all. Felix always looks forward to these, no matter the years that pass. It’s more wonderful to watch with someone at his side, especially one who is always enraptured by winter’s magic. Ferdinand’s loved watching it at Felix’s side ever since they’ve resided in Fraldarius together, often curled up together with a warm cup of Almyran Pine Needles in hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Often before said cup of tea occurred, Ferdinand had pulled Felix out into the cold to enjoy snow-covered kisses, claiming they made the season more magical. With soft laughter, and a smile to match, Felix couldn’t help to agree as they greeted the winter in such a wonderful way. It’s been tradition for some years, and it’s gotten better as time’s passed by.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did not see snow like this in Adrestia as a child. Surely you can permit me to lose myself in wonder.” His gaze turns back to the window. “And as you know, everything tends to be lovelier at your side.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At his cheeks going red, Felix mumbles under his breath and stares down at his own tea. Perhaps it’s fair to hear this in turn, as years of marriage have done nothing to make Ferdinand’s lines any less effective on him. While it’s easy to call himself a fool in how easily he falls for them, Felix is far more happy to hear them. He can still do without the blushing, however; it makes him look ridiculous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This earns the giggle of their daughter as she smiles up at Felix. “Papa, your cheeks are all red!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her name is Armande, and it’s been five years since they’ve adopted her from Mercedes’ orphanage in Fhirdiad. Bright green eyes try to meet Felix’s, who is trying not to face further embarrassment from a child. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ferdinand laughs warmly, tousling her dark blue hair. “That they are! I think it is rather sweet when I see him blush in such a way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re both conspiring against him. Absolutely awful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think he looks cute!” Armande is very proud of her declaration before taking a mouthful of eggs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would have to agree with you, as I find your father lovelier than ever.” Ferdinand takes a sip of tea, gaze fond as he admires Felix. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix is now left wondering if he’s going to get through breakfast without withering away. Mornings like these are rather common, but Goddess help him, it’s impossible to get used to Ferdinand sweet nothings. Yes, they’ve been married for years, and Felix hears these every day. This doesn’t help him one bit, considering Ferdinand’s ridiculously talented at finding new ways to render him speechless. That’s what he gets for marrying one of the biggest romantics in Fódlan, he supposes, but it’s not a bad thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ferdinand returns to watching the snow, and Felix’s gaze travels to a sight more beautiful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sunset orange hair rests over his shoulder in a loose braid, stray curls framing his face. The bright gray sky hardly compares to the light smile on his face, eyes warm as he watches Armande take another big bite of her breakfast. It goes without mention Felix silently counts every freckle he notices on Ferdinand’s cheeks and nose, how they’ve never dulled from spending many moons inside to keep warm during Fraldarian winters. The rich blues suit him, but Ferdinand wears anything well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix never did count himself as the type to admire someone in public so boldly, even if the only people present are their daughter and the stray attendant milling about. He’s used to keeping their affections more private, especially if he’s going to gaze at him in a way someone would call lovesick. Sure, he’s being soft and willing to admit it as such, but they’ve spent enough years being unhappy. After six years of war and the transition into their marriage, Felix thinks they’ve earned the right to make eyes at each other. (Maybe, he isn’t sure how to act overly saccharine, despite being Ferdinand’s husband.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Papa’s looking at you all funny!” Armande giggles. “He’s looking at you instead of the snow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah. Felix forgets that kids are observant, and immediately finds the table more interesting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then perhaps I shall look at him right back.” Ferdinand, who Felix quickly decides is out to kill him where he sits, takes one of his hands. “He likes to do this when we are alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re super pretty! No wonder he stares so much.” Armande nods in a very matter of fact way. “Both of my papas are super cool! And pretty!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If anything, she’s gained Ferdinand’s sense of pride. There're many things that factor into Felix enjoying their mornings, but Armande’s topics of discussion always tend to be his favorite. How they got a little girl so sweet, he’ll never quite know. Sure, it’s not possible to know how your child will grow up, but Felix is glad to count their blessings. Part of him ascribes it to Ferdinand, even if he has a so-called “soft side” that everyone likes to talk about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s also as stubborn as they both are, and competitive. Despite how Ferdinand panicked when she toddled around with a dulled wooden training sword as a toddler, Felix couldn’t help but carry a sense of pride. While they were past the age of teaching children to fight before being able to read or write, she looked adorable pretending to act like one of her fathers. It helped that he had a good laugh at Ferdinand scrambling to pry the sword from her iron grip, all while Armande insisted she “did what papa does”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you are just as pretty, little princess.” Ferdinand goes to boop her nose with his finger. “And if you are good, and finish your breakfast, we can go play in the snow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can watch me win in a snowball fight,” Felix adds, “since I have the advantage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Discounting my skills already, I see!” Ferdinand clicks his tongue. “I have adjusted to the snowy terrain of Fraldarius rather well, as you know. We shall see who comes out on top!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going easy on you.” Felix is aware of how ridiculous they sound. “I’ve never lost a snowball fight in my entire life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armande is watching this exchange with big eyes, shoveling more eggs into her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should we not see what our daughter wants?” He asks with a warm laugh. “I do believe she has precedence over our needs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix looks over to her with a smile, resting his chin in the palm of his hand. “And what do you want to do, Armande?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm…” She swings her legs back and forth under the table. “I wanna build a snowman! A tall one! The biggest one in all of Fódlan!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t that quite the wish?” Ferdinand’s enthusiasm rivals her own. “A big snowman! I believe we have nothing else to do but obey her command.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As if we’d ever say no.” It’s rather impossible to not spoil Armande to a ridiculous degree, even if going outside to play in the snow can hardly be counted as such. “But like your father said, you need to finish your breakfast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ferdinand takes another sip of tea, laughing afterward. “I do not see that being an issue.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armande is shoveling the rest of her breakfast into her mouth at lightning speed, not caring she’s making a mess of herself (and the table). Felix is reminded of how Ingrid conducted herself as a child in Fraldarius, not having anyone judging her for eating everyone else under the table. He’ll have to write to her about this later, sure it’ll learn a good laugh alongside a sense of pride.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All done!” Armande pushes her empty plate away and hops off her chair. “I’m gonna get dressed super fast! You better too!” With this, she’s off towards her room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She truly is our daughter.” Ferdinand goes to fetch a towel, wiping up Armande’s section of the table. “Though I believe not even I possessed such boundless energy at her age.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we’re not fast, she isn’t going to wait for us.” Felix joins him in helping clean up. It’s an easy task, and it’d be stupid to make the attendants do it for them; he and Ferdinand are more than capable of handling it. “She got my impatience.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And our stubborn nature,” Ferdinand comments. It’s almost a surprise she hasn’t already burst back into the kitchen, too big scarf hung over her shoulders, tugging on their nightshirts in demand that they head outdoors. “I could not ask for a more perfect daughter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix remembers the day they brought her home as if it were yesterday, the silent tears he shed in contrast to the loud sniffling heard from Ferdinand. He had brought Armande close, touching their foreheads together, swearing to be the most wonderful fathers in all of Fodlan. She would know nothing but happiness, never to be weighed down by the expectations her fathers once had. Felix had rested his hand against Ferdinand’s shoulder, listening to their exchange as he placed a hand over their little bundle of joy. It’s one of the happiest days of his life, aside from the time he saw Ferdinand on the other end of the aisle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft kiss on the cheek brings him back to the present, where Ferdinand’s arms are around his waist, warm and comforting as ever. “You appear to be lost in thought, my love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been a good five years,” he decides to say, “I’m glad we have her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels Ferdinand smile against his skin. “I am as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’re quick to change and pull on their warmer wear, not wishing to disappoint Armande in any way. As Felix expects, she’s waiting by the door’s entrance, tapping her foot against the floor with puffed out cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You took too long!” She pouts further. “No one would let me outside!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix is thankful that their attendants didn’t cater to </span>
  <em>
    <span>every </span>
  </em>
  <span>whim she had. “You act like you’ve been out here for hours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if I was?” Armande puffs out her cheeks further. “You and papa always take long! You guys kiss and stuff!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ferdinand goes to open the door with a laugh. “I enjoy kissing your father very much, dear. You simply must forgive us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only if we play!” She’s quick to run off again in the snow. It’s coming down in gentle flurries, and Armande goes to catch one on her tongue. “We got a snowman to make!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The biggest one in Fódlan, right?” Felix begins to gather snow together, which causes Armande to squeal in delight as she joins him. “That’s what you requested.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ferdinand joins them with a happy hum, determination present in his gaze to make a snowman worthy of their daughter. Snowflakes make their way into his hair, fashioned into a tighter braid from before. It’s hardly the first time Felix has thought such a thing, but the warm oranges stand out so brightly against the snow. His freckles seem more pronounced as the cold nips at his nose and cheeks, and it makes Felix think how well Fraldarius has come to suit him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goddess help him, Ferdinand’s turned him into a romantic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the first tier of the snowman grows in height, Armande begins to stand on her toes to add more snow to the top. She’s been running back and forth to pile more up, trying to do as much as she can on her own. Naturally, her fathers don’t offer any help just yet, as Armande’s insistent she can do everything on her own. There lies a small collection of sticks and rocks at the base as well for decoration. It’s such a joy to watch her at work, and Felix always smiles at seeing her add yet another layer of snow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Partway through the second tier, Armande tugs on Felix’s sleeve. “I can’t reach him! How am I gonna help add more snow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like we’ll just have to fix that, then.” Felix hoists her up in one arm after he brushes the snow off his hands. “Is that better?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm!” She’s back to packing any snow her fathers bring up, eyes brighter than ever. Felix knows that shine will remain forever, and he couldn’t be happier for it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not too much longer until the snowman is complete, standing proud amongst Fraldarius’ many snowbanks. Felix hands Armande her small pile of decorations, watching as he comes to life. He notices some of the smaller rocks are placed on its cheeks, and wonders what they’re supposed to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re freckles! Like the ones papa has!” A gloved hand points towards Ferdinand. “I wanted them to match.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ferdinand looks as if he’s about to melt on the spot, burst into tears, or somehow both in conjunction. “What a kind gesture, dear. I could not ask for a greater honor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armande gives a toothy grin, more proud of herself than ever, giggling. “I knew you’d like him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do we have a name for him?” Felix can’t help but focus on how Ferdinand’s beaming. His smile really does outshine the morning sun. “It’s a very important tradition.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He shall carry this name forever, little one, so you must think carefully,” Ferdinand adds in, “we have worked very hard on him, after all!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her little nose scrunches up, inspecting the snowman with only the most intense scrutiny a five year old is able to offer. “I got it!” She balls her hands into fists with this declaration. “Blueberry!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what a magnificent name it is!” Ferdinand goes to remove his scarf—which is a royal blue, who would have guessed—and wraps it around the snowman. “He looks even happier than before, Armande. He must love his name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blueberry, huh? What made you choose that?” Felix asks with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Papa made us really good tea once, and he said it was blueberry!” Ah, the powerful logic of a child. “And I liked it a lot, so I wanted to name him blueberry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose we shall have to enjoy a cup of that soon, then.” Ferdinand takes Armande from Felix’s arms, pressing a warm kiss against her cheek. “I am glad you like it so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nuzzles deeper into Ferdinand, which is a sign for Felix that it’s perhaps time to return inside. Despite all the energy Armande carries, she’s prone to spend it in short bursts. A nap seems around the corner for her after a warm mug of hot chocolate. Felix may not drink the stuff himself, but Annette sends it over anyway for Ferdinand and Armande to enjoy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They bid a farewell to Blueberry on their way back, and Armande insists they come back and visit him tomorrow. She doesn’t want him to get lonely, after all! It’ll be super mean to leave him while they’re in the warm castle! Ferdinand promises they shall be back for him, and perhaps they shall make him some friends as well. The snow shall always be there for them to play in and enjoy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once inside, and curled by the fireplace in the common room, Armande barely lasts after her mug of hot chocolate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ferdinand is glad to keep her stationed in her lap, singing her a gentle lullaby about the magic of winter. Felix is against his shoulder, thick blanket draped over the trio, his own eyes barely open as Ferdinand’s voice wraps them up in a warmth not even the fire measures up to. He knows their own nap is sure to follow, and is able to give Ferdinand a soft sentiment of love before he drifts off into a pleasant slumber.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed, make sure to leave a comment/kudos! If you want to hear about future works and rambles, make sure to follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/that_nebbles">Twitter!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>